


Impulse

by lyingmap



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Explicit Sex, F/F, Perry is the dorm mom, Sex Toys, hookup, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyingmap/pseuds/lyingmap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since they met, Laura's been controlling herself around Danny Lawrence. The redhead is tall, strong, gorgeous, and *there* all the time. Now, in the middle of Episode 11, Laura's self-control snaps. Thanks to Perry the Dorm Dispensary, she has what she needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse

Laura opened the flashdrive Danny had procured from the Alchemy Department, and a file list popped up on her screen. "We have hundreds of photos to sort through. Well, that is going to be incredibly boring."

###

After two hours of work, Laura felt like her brain was about to melt and run out her nose. An initial attempt to exhaustively list people in each picture on a spreadsheet had choked on the sheer amount of data, so they'd started selecting pictures with any of the missing girls and copying them into a folder.

And Laura's concentration wasn't helped by Danny's proximity, and the faint scent of sweat and coconut shampoo wafting from the TA kept creeping up Laura's nostrils and throwing her train of thought away from the investigation and toward her empty bed, and Carmilla-free room, which was likely to stay that way all night...

Laura shook her head to focus as Danny asked her something. Danny advanced to the next picture, and Laura shook her head again. "Sorry, what? I was woolgathering. Think I'm short on caffeine."

"How are you not dead?" Danny shook her head with the smile that turned Laura's heart, and points south, into hot goo. The redhead looked out the window at the dark sky. "Too bad it's past dark, or I'd invite you to the Summer Society gym. You need some exercise endorphins, not chemicals."

"I know a better way to get endorphins," Laura muttered, more to herself than Danny, leaning closer. She was in over her head, out to sea, and she knew it. Trust her to fall for someone who treated her like a little sister to be coddled and protected, and not to be screwed into a mattress… however much she wanted it. For all she knew, Danny had a dozen girlfriends and boyfriends, and no room in her arms for a mousy little freshman with more enthusiasm than sense.

Her loneliness and horniness and exhaustion slammed up behind the carefully- built wall around her feelings, the wall of never pushing, always carefully inviting but never throwing herself at Danny, the tall, popular, athletic TA who was always in her dorm, so close. And finally her overstretched control snapped, and Laura put a hand on Danny's shoulder and darted close. Her lips hit their mark, and found Danny's lips warm and soft, tasting faintly of cherry chapstick.

Danny's eyes went wide, and her hand alighted on Laura's back, strong fingers tangling in Laura's hair, before the TA leaned back and said, "Are you okay, Hollis?"

"Yeah." Laura said, despite the way her heart threatened to leap from her chest and her face felt like it was going to ignite and her pants… She took hold of her remaining shards of self-possession, straining to be suave instead of climbing Danny like a tree. "Wanna exercise in my bed instead?"

Danny recoiled, her eyes going wide, and something in Laura wanted to curl up and die. "God, Laura, you're just a kid, I couldn't-"

The fear in Danny's eyes - not of her, _for_ her, sparked Laura's old irritation with her father and all his rules and restrictions. "I am nineteen," she growled. "And I would like to hook up with you." Her hand drifted down Danny's shoulder and across her chest, fingertips barely brushing the surface of the redhead's tank top to leave no doubt as to what she meant.

"Laura, I want this, you have no idea - but you're not thinking clearly." Danny's eyes, dilated and wild, darted back and forth, and Laura wondered what her own eyes looked like. They felt like light bulbs, like laser emitters, locking onto a target.

"Probably not, it's been a long day," Laura hissed, sliding off her stool into Laura's lap with enough force that Danny's wheeled office chair slid back and bumped into Laura's bed. "But I am stone sober, and I am sure I want this. So what is the problem?"

Instead of _arguing more,_ Danny's hand tightened in her hair and pulled her close. Laura lunged to close the distance, taking Danny's face in her hands. Danny seemed inclined to keep the kiss tender, but Laura found the redhead's lips between her teeth. Sweat and breath and cherry chapstick went across Laura's tongue, down into her the pit of her stomach, and the fire spread out to the tips of her fingers and toes. Laura ground herself on Danny's lap, and Danny pulled her closer, kissed her tighter, shoved her tongue between Laura's teeth, and Laura had to fight to keep from biting down on the sweetness filling her mouth.

Danny pulled back an inch, and Laura bit back a moan of protest when the TA's hand flew down the front of her blouse, opening the buttons one by one. Once they were all open, Laura shrugged of the pink blouse, revealing her blue Hello Kitty bra. Danny's smile curled up at the sight, then Laura found herself gently lifted and placed on the bed. Danny climbed onto the bed and pulled off her tanktop, entirely arresting Laura's attention. Her hands itched to run over those broad shoulders and count the freckles that stood out even against Danny's tan.

Laura unclasped her bra and dropped it on the floor, and she shivered as the slight draft from the air conditioner met her already hard nipples. She pulled Danny close, and the redhead needed no encouragement to lean into a kiss. Danny's rough strong hands glided across Laura's breasts as if they were pages of rare first editions, and though flickers of pleasure arced up and down her spine, Laura ached to tell Danny _I won't break, dammit, you big galloot, touch me like you earned those calluses._ She didn't want to risk Danny feeling hurt, or worse, putting her clothes back on. Danny's mouth drifted across Laura's collarbone, and Laura's hand drifted down - way down - to the snap of the redhead's jeans. Maybe Danny would loosen up and screw her proper if Laura got her off first. _After all,_ Laura thought with a smile against Danny's mouth, _I do try to be a good host._

Fingers like steel cables closed on Laura's wrist. "Not that I'm not enjoying this," she rasped, her breath raising warm goosebumps on Laura's neck, "but we probably shouldn't go further without protection. And I didn't bring any."

"That's okay, I have some," Laura said quickly, breaking Danny's grip with a twist of her arm. She rolled away from Danny's rough warm hands and plunged her arms into her pile of pillows to root around in the storage space in her headboard.

"If they're Silas supplies, they aren't good enough. I hate those; skin isn't STD- proof no matter how many unguents the Alchemy Department laces it with. I've got some _real_ ones in my room-" Danny cut off as Laura pulled out a stack of foil packets and spread them like a hand of cards in front of Danny's eyes. Laura looked around them just as Danny's blue eyes blinked in surprise. "Those'll work. Where did you get those?"

"Perry. I think she gets them wholesale." After Danny had started spending time in Laura's room, the dorm don had showed up one day, handed Laura a plastic bag full of condoms and dental dams, and told her _if you need any more, or any resources, you know where to find me._ Laura held the dental dams up like a fan, covering her mouth and nose, and fluttered her eyelashes dramatically. This won a chuckle from Danny, and Laura shuffled the packets into a stack and held them out to Danny. "Pick a flavor for me?"

Danny muttered something like _you're lucky you're cute_ , but took the dental dams and started sorting through them. Laura took advantage of Danny's distraction to trail a line of kisses down Danny's shoulders, and slip her hands under the redhead's sports bra to tease and tweak the eraser-hard nipples beneath. She felt a shiver run through Danny at the contact, and buried her grin in dropping kisses on the constellations of freckles sprinkled liberally up and down Danny's biceps. This time when her hands dropped to the waistband of Danny's jeans and undid the snap, Danny didn't object, but absently put her legs out straight.

Laura stole a glance up at Danny's face, and found her studying the fine print on the packets like it was a Middle English text. "What's so interesting?"

"Just making sure these are okay," Danny replied absently, then gave Laura a smile that sent a shower of sparks through Laura's stomach. Danny raised her hips to let Laura pull her pants down and down and down the length of those incredible legs. _Miles and miles, and it's all mine… for the moment_ , Laura thought with a smug burst of warmth in her gut.

She crawled up the length of Danny's legs, kissing from ankle to calf to knee. Danny's legs, without pants thwarting her hungry eyes, proved to be studded with more beautiful freckles, a sky full of red-brown stars twinkling and flashing against tanned skin and toned muscle. She glanced up at Danny to find the redhead's eyes locked on her ass, the dental dams slowly spilling forgotten from her hands. Laura gave Danny's hip a gentle bite, enjoying the tremor that sent through the redhead's mighty frame. "So… what flavor am I getting?"

"Oh! Yes!" Danny jerked upright, spilling foil packets across the bedspread. Laura used her fingertip to idly draw a star across the front of Danny's black boyshorts as Danny sorted through the packets. "Perry gets the good stuff," Danny babbled, only slightly breathless. Laura brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes and admired the deepening flush on Danny's cheeks. "I knew a girl who tried to make a dam out of the Silas-issue condoms. Every time she cut it, it kept growing back together. And it was skin, which isn't good for stopping disease." She grabbed a packet and handed it to Laura. "There you go, grape."

Laura took the packet and tried to tear it open with her teeth. After a few tries she rolled off the bed to find a pair of scissors, while Danny lay back on her bed and tried to muffle her giggles.

When Laura came back with the purple rectangle of latex draped over her arm like a waiter's napkin, Danny lay nude and flat on her back, her knees up and bent to fit in a bed that wasn't built with people like her in mind. Laura's mouth went dry at the vista of firm muscle and graceful bone presented, but what came out of her mouth was "Omigosh, are you okay there?"

"Yeah, I'm used to it," Danny said, and waved a hand lazily. "Perils of being a tall girl. Now get over here before I remember my TA ethics."

At this nightmare scenario, Laura dashed to the foot of the bed and knelt between Danny's legs. Her eyes found the neat red wedge of curls framed by Danny's hips, and Laura's face felt like she was staring into a lamp instead of a crotch."You okay?" Danny asked after a minute, "If you want to back out, we can stop-" Her legs shifted on either side of Laura.

"Nonono!" Laura squeaked, leaping forward to kiss from Danny's knee down her thigh muscles to that closing copper wedge. While kissing across Danny's hipbones, she pressed the dental dam into the pale folds at the point of the wedge. Danny gasped faintly, and Laura could feel the redhead's body heat through the latex. An experimental probing brush of her tongue drew a sharper gasp, with a tinge of moan at the end, and Laura grinned. _Not bad for my first time, huh?_

With a little trial and error, she found a rhythm, circling the clit with her lips and giving it a good suck, then licking down the slit as Danny's hips jerked up into her face. Danny's moans grew louder and louder, and the fingers in Laura's hair clenched. The slope of Danny's chest rose as the redhead seemed to curl up around her, enclosing Laura in a cave of muscle, and Danny's hands on Laura's head alternated between pressing her face into the dental dam, and stroking apologetically, barely brushing Laura's hair as if fearing to break her. Laura added a finger carefully stroking and stretching the latex, and Danny's moans and pleas rose in response, and she curled tighter, until her voice was right next to Laura's ear. Then Danny's pitch spiked, spiralling up and up until her breath gave out, and the redhead collapsed back into Laura's pillows, panting like she'd run a marathon.

"Um…" Laura peered up over the plain of Danny's abs, watching her breasts - really rather impressive breasts, from this angle, pity they were hidden in a sports bra all the time - jump up and down with Danny's breath. On either side of her, the redhead's legs slowly extended until her feet were resting on the bookshelf at the foot of Laura's bed. "Are you okay?"

"God, I'm _fantastic,_ " Danny panted, then lumbered up, grabbed Laura by the shoulders, and dragged her toward the pillows for a bone-crushing hug. Danny's mouth was cold and wet as she kissed all over Laura's face, and Laura buried a smug grin against Danny's lips. Danny rolled over on top of Laura in a wave of muscle and sweat, and Laura ground against Danny's rock-hard abs, trying not to whine with need.

Then Danny rose up, pulling her weight off Laura, and looked down with concern in her wide blue eyes. "Omigod, are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to squash you like that," she panted.

Laura barely kept herself from screeching with thwarted desire. "I'm _fine,_ " she growled, "but if I don't get off soon I'm going to _burn something_."

Danny recoiled slightly from her vehemence, then a fascinating sparkle appeared in her beautiful blue eyes. "I might have something for that. Got a condom?"

"I… think so?" Laura twisted and rooted around behind her pillows for Perry's sampler bag, then came up with a plastic packet. Danny took it with a detailed examination, then slid off Laura's bed. While Laura admired the view, Danny dropped the used dental dam in the trash can, then opened up her backpack and extracted a small black cloth bag. She sat carefully on the bed next to Laura and fished a metal egg out of the bag, trailing a long thin cord to a small plastic box. Danny tore open the condom wrapper with a quick, practiced movement, shook out the condom, and dropped the egg inside. Laura stared, fascinated, while she absently slid her jeans and panties off. "What is that?"

"A vibrator. Want to try it?" Danny held up the condom-wrapped egg.

"Hit me," Laura said, trying to hide her nervousness as she lay back in the pillows. She'd never used one, but Danny's air of practiced assurance made her breathe easier.

"I hope to be nicer than that," Danny said. She pushed a control on the box, and the egg began humming softly. Laura spread her legs invitingly, and Danny said, "Are you sure about this?"

Laura bit her tongue before snarling _it's sex, not skydiving._ Instead, she opted to grab Danny's hand and pull it, and the vibrator, down between her legs. When the egg touched her flesh, a bolt of lightning went up Laura's spine, and she threw her head back with a moan of pleasure. Danny turned down the vibration strength, and the overwhelming sensation with it, but she made up for it by skillfully drawing the egg around Laura's clit and down to her entrance.

Danny took the toy away, then put an arm around Laura's shoulders and pulled Laura into her lap for a kiss. Before Laura could utter protest, Danny's hand and the egg returned to their place between her legs, and she thrashed and bucked against it, muffling her moans with Danny's mouth. Danny seemed to intend the kiss to be gentle, but soon Laura's teeth were stabbing on Danny's lips, and her tongue was pressing into Danny's mouth, and her hands were tangling in lovely copper hair as she thrust herself onto the toy held between her legs. Danny pulled away from Laura's mouth, and Laura fastened on Danny's neck and collarbones and shoulders. She panted and pleaded against Danny's sex-flushed skin.

Then something shifted in Laura, and her breath was fire and all her body was dancing to the drumbeat of her heart and pinwheels of white fire were exploding behind her eyelids. When her orgasm was over, she melted into Danny's chest, gulping sweet air. After she blinked away the white fire-wheels, she pulled herself upright and locked her mouth onto Danny's. "Are-you-okay?" Danny muttered between Laura's kisses as she pulled the egg away from Laura.

"Fuck _yes,_ " Laura caroled. "I mean, that was _amazing!_ "

"'Twas," Danny sighed, then her shoulders under Laura's hands tensed. Danny carefully pushed Laura back until they were face to face. "This was just an honest hookup, right? I hope you don't expect some kind of… special treatment because of this," Danny said carefully, her face closed.

"No! Ugh, no!" Laura protested. "I'd never ask… that! I just jumped your bones because I wanted to, not because… ew!" Laura slid off Danny's lap, feeling suddenly cheap and dirty.

"Okay, I just wanted to be sure…" Danny's hands picked at the wrinkles in Laura's blankets. She pulled the vibrator out of its condom and returned it to its case with quick jerky motions.

Laura watched and breathed, trying to figure out how she felt. She bent off the side of the bed and grabbed her clothes, dressing quickly and trying to blink back the sudden tears in her eyes.

Danny slid to Laura's side and put a hand on Laura's back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Laura blinked back tears as she pulled on her bra and a more-or-less-clean tanktop by feel. "I always get emotional right after I jill off, this is just more of the same."

"Come on," Laura said, though she just wanted to go back to bed and cuddle for a few hours, "we've got photos to sort through. Get dressed."

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, safe sex is important and you should do it. If you are one of the many unfortunate people who never learned how to do sex safely, the Internet is a fantastic resource. Condom Depot is an excellent start: http://learn.condomdepot.com/


End file.
